Eccentric Minds Think Alike
by AyashiDoto
Summary: Doc meets a young and interesting female who is a professor at the University that he was kicked out of. Doc tries to win her heart, while keeping her far away from his former rival AU Doc Brown/OC. Rated M for possible sexual talk/content
1. Chapter 1

Eccentric Minds Think Alike

By Ayashi Doto

A BTTF slight AU story

Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future. If I did, I would almost immediately steal Doc Brown. C:

_Notes: In this particular fanfiction, I am using (with permission) Dr. Donald Patrickson, an original character that was thought up for Flaming Trails' fanfic Unsolved Mysteries. The only character I own is that of Adelaide Pierce, the short redhead that teaches Biology over at the University. _

The wind was blowing softly, as the neighborhood seemed silent. Dead leaves danced in spirals as they slowly twirled down from up high in the trees. The colors of the trees were beautiful shades of red, orange, and some light brown. Hill Valley was quite nice in the fall, especially to one whom did not usually get to visit.

Walking down the road now, was a short female about the age of 29, with semi-long tangerine orange hair, with purple hair dye in some of the tips, and a facial expression is full of what seems like paranoia. Her outfit was slightly mismatched, with a green and yellow striped shirt, purple skirt, and black and white striped tights. She held papers to her chest as she frantically scanned the houses, looking down at the papers once or twice. Her eyes come upon a long driveway, and she checked the number. Her lips curling into a weak smile, she started walking along the driveway, until she got to the door of a garage. She curled her thin fingers into a fist, and lightly rapped on the door. Soon after doing that twice, she heard two distinctly different voices.

Inside, Doc was contemplating whether or not to open the door. In the past years, it had been an annoying risk, either a prank or a worried citizen at his door, almost commanding him to stay away from something or other.

"It's probably another childish prank, played by those kids that seem to love wasting their time," an older sounding male said.

The female stepped back as she heard movement. She was quite scared, and had not thought the whole plan through. See, she had a problem with talking with the opposite sex, as if she were fearful of them. As the footsteps reached the door, the older man's voice called out to her.

"Look, I would not like to purchase any electronics or anything you may be trying to bribe me to buy," he said before swinging open the door. The girl nearly reared back as he spotted her.

As he looked at the girl who stood cautiously before him, he waited for the usual, maybe a scream, maybe an insult. Maybe this strange female would surprise him with a punch, who knows. Oddly enough, he was confused by her dress, and surprised to see her lips curl ever so slightly. Maybe he was quick to judge the young woman. Interest perked inside his brain.

"Y-Y-You're D-D-Dr. Brown?" The interest died as she spoke, and he knew she was petrified of the 'local madman', or 'freak', as everyone seemed to call him.

"Yes, I am miss. If you've only come here to gawk at m-," As he began to speak, his words were almost cut right off as her face suddenly brightened, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was taken aback by her forwardness, and was about to push her off when she unlatched herself, her face seeming to immediately turn a shade of deep red.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry, sir! I j-I just have always wished to meet you…"

Her words struck him as odd. She had seemed almost disgusted with him just a few moments before. Had he mistaken the disgust and scared stuttering for shyness? He doubted that he had ever met anyone who was actually a fan of his, and this really made him almost mad. She was probably put to the task by her school friends. She did look quite young, and seeing as it was a Tuesday, she was probably skipping school with a few friends.

"I'm sorry miss, but do I know you? What high school do you attend?" He had an almost cold tone as he straightened up, the sparkle in his eyes before getting duller. His normal air of eccentricity seemed to fade a little, as defensive arrogance took over.

The female's eyes reverted to fear again, and he thought he had been right. Her next sentence both shocked and proved him wrong.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Brown. I completely forgot to introduce myself beforehand… I am Adelaide Pierce, I am a Biology professor at the University," She finished, looking up cautiously, wishing for him to accept her to some degree.

That was the thing that blew his mind. She looked a bit too young to be teaching college. Pondering a moment, he came up with an idea. He himself had never wanted to utter the name again, yet he knew he was probably the dean as of now.

"So, I must ask then," Doc spoke casually, "you must be under the observance of a certain Dr. Donald Patrickson, right?"

A nervous look confirmed Adelaide's story. So she had heard of him… The bastard of a man who leered at females and strived only for physical love. Never did the more important aspects of a relationship interest him. Almost the definition of modern man, or so Doc thought, reminiscing on the many arguments the two scientists seemed to love to get into. All that thought had made Doc's attention stray from the female conversing with him. Her soft voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I-I actually think I would be much better off not knowing him… His presence makes me want to throw my non-violent personality to the wind for a few moments, long enough for me to put a fist through his face."

His eccentric air almost immediately came back as he started to chuckle. Adelaide looked up at him in confusion, letting her lips curl into a goofy grin. "I actually thought you'd be furious at me for that, being a fellow scientist like him," she admitted, playing with her fingers shyly.

He stopped for a moment. "Me, be furious about that comment? Why, that was a completely amazing comment. How I would have liked to do the same thing while I was a professor at that same University." Adelaide's face flushed lightly as Doc complimented her comment. It shouldn't have been a big deal, yet any compliment usually made her go pink.

Her mind then seemed to suddenly remember the reason that she had come to his garage home. She smiled brightly then, which made Doc confused. What made her so happy? It was just a normal conversation.

"Dr. Brown, sorry. I almost completely forgot the reason I had originally come to your home," she said, pushing some papers towards him. As he took them in his hands, he examined them. They were well done sketches and drawings of some of the world famous scientists.

"Drawings of scientists?" His amused question made her gasp ever so slightly, looking down at the remaining papers in her hands. She had given him the wrong papers. Adelaide had mistaken her bored doodles for the actual papers. With that, her cheeks became crimson again for the third or fourth time.

"I'm sorry, I must have mixed them up in my hands…" She spoke, trying hard not to stutter in her embarrassment.

He smiled warmly, catching her off guard.

"Would you mind if I kept them? I lost all of the paintings when my house burned down," he said, examining the pictures again. He smiled an even brighter smile as she nodded quite readily.

"If you'd like, maybe you can help me a bit with some of my inventions?" He didn't know where that came from, but he went with it.

"Y-Y-You mean l-l-like a job? We-well, a non-paying job of course," her excitement and shyness melted into one emotion as her face brightened.

"Of course. Now, you should come in, so that we can talk a little more on your papers, okay?"

Adelaide timidly followed Doc into his garage after a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Eccentric Minds Think Alike

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own BTTF, and Dr. Donald Patrickson is the property of Flaming Trails on .

Notes: This chapter was longer than I originally intended for it to be lol. The two seem to be getting slightly closer, but nothing of a relationship as of yet. More like an one sided relationship, since Doc still feels like the father figure. We do see some sort of attraction from him, but that might not be for a while.

It had been at least a month or two since Emmett Brown and Adelaide Pierce had met, and their friendship blossomed somewhat. Adelaide made it a point to include Marty in all conversations, even when Emmett and Adelaide were conversing in that 'scientific' language Marty could never understand. He accepted the gesture as a thought of acquaintanceship, and was warming to her.

The only problem was, Marty could see Adelaide's brown eyes getting dreamier and dreamier after every visit, which was almost every day, by now. He reckoned that she had a major crush on Doc, even though they had just met only two months before. What confused him was the total obliviousness Doc Brown held when around her, always happy when another shared his views, philosophies, and crazy ideas. It didn't matter that this girl was female, and that she was falling hard for Doc.

In the past two months, Doc had become more ecstatic when he saw Adelaide. They seemed to have a connection, and an actual understanding about each other. After a bit of getting used to Adelaide helping him with inventions, he began to ask her questions about her self, her view on life, and things along those lines. What surprised him greatly, was that she was much like him, her mind mostly focusing on science, experiments, and inventions. As they talked about science, he saw a huge sparkle in her eye as she relayed what she knew about it, which was quite a lot. He knew he knew much more than her, yet he also knew that was because of his experience.

When he delved deeper, he found out some harsh truths about her childhood. How she was subjected to harsh bullying just because she was different, and just because she was so naïve. After about a half a month of knowing Adelaide, he decided to ask her exactly what type of relationship she had with Dr. Donald Patrickson.

In the beginning of explaining, she praised his knowledge, how he taught, and many other things. Her tone betrayed her as she spoke highly of him. When speaking before, she had a constant medium volume. As she talked about Patrickson, however, her voice seemed to become more quiet, and he watched with an inward sigh as she fiddled with her fingers and averted her eyes.

It was only two weeks later did she tell the truth from her perspective. She told Doc what an ass he always was, stomping over her freedom and trying to get everything his way. She sighed and glared at the floor as she recalled when he always berated her on her dressing, how her outfits never matched. He also showed serious disapproval of her hair. Personally, Doc didn't mind at all. She had told him that she wanted to try to dye just the tips of her hair, and some of her bangs, during her 'rebellious stage', which didn't last long in her opinion. He chuckled as she had told him how the dye never came out, and didn't grow out. He knew he had had a dislike for Donald, but it was increasing after everything that she spilled. He liked how she seemed so cheerful, even when she came to his garage right after a tough day of work.

Doc had almost put his finger on exactly who she was. One thing didn't add up, though. She acted awkward when socializing with Marty when she first met him. That wasn't enough to convince him of something off with the female, but one thing did. The month before, Doc had invited her to a small party, well small in his eyes. It consisted of at least thirty people, and Doc desperately wanted people to meet her, so that she wasn't so unknown in the town. After all, she had been living there for at least three months by then.

When he had turned to her to talk, she wasn't there. Everyone else was in the semi-large room, and they all were socializing, with a bit of soft music. To him, the combination of voices didn't bother him at all, he was used to droning out the sounds of others. But as he found her, his expression went from relatively content, to sympathetic. She sat in the far corner of the room, her eyes shut tight, as if she were in terrible pain, and her arms shook ever so slightly as she held her hands to her ears.

_Hypersensitivity_, he recalled, biting his lip. Since she seemed so open with him and Marty, he hadn't thought of shyness or anything pertaining to what was before his eyes. He felt his mood take a turn for the worse as he realized that she looked much like a helpless child. As he finally started to walk toward her, he stepped softly, as to not startle her into something like a heart palpitation.

As he got closer, he winced as her head shot up, and once energetic brown eyes looked frightened and red around the edges. She sniffed slightly, and he noticed up close that her body was shaking more than he thought. That was when he decided it was time to take her home.

Thursday, December 5th, 1984

Hill Valley

7: 39 P.M.

Doc took her to his garage first, wanting to check if she had left anything behind. He hated it when people left belongings anywhere in his garage, since the belongings usually got lost. He was worried about her well being as he watched her barely responding to his words. He took her temperature with his hand first, then a thermometer. As he read the temperature, he nearly gasped. It read 103 degrees Fahrenheit, which was a horrible temperature to have, and it meant that she probably wouldn't make it back to her home, since it had begun to rain heavily as they got into the garage.

As he tried to lift her from the couch, she protested, and refused his offer. She would rather stay on the couch, and have Doc take the bed. At first, he tried to reason with her that the best option would be to sleep in a bed. She simply shook her head, then spoke in a soft voice.

"If I am sick, I'd hate myself knowing I got you sick by sleeping in your bed."

His mind flashed with dirty images, mostly from the way she spoke. He angrily brushed the images aside, mentally scolding his mind. First off, he thought, she was sick, and needed to be taken care of. Second off, she was what, twenty-five years his junior? That thought made him forget about the images.

He decided he wouldn't argue with her, as he realized she had fallen asleep while he was having an internal argument with himself. Since she seemed quite peaceful, he took his leave from the couch, helping her legs up onto the couch. As he looked down at her, he pushed a bunch of hair out of her face gently. He resisted the urge to pull her into a comforting hug, as that would have probably scared the hell out of her.

11: 17 P. M.

Doc Brown was sound asleep, dreaming of finishing the one thing that he had been crafting for the past thirty or so years. His dream quickly morphed into his own ideas for what the future might look like. Flying cars, bizarre clothing styles, and high tech gadgets whizzed through his mind before his dream morphed again. This time, he knew exactly when he was there. The Old West. Everything he had imagined would be there was. He seemed extremely excited to venture around the dream past, when he was rudely awakened. As he sat up, he tried to find his sense of balance. He couldn't tell what woke him, so he focused on the clock.

Just then, his ears rang as a high, blood-curtling scream echoed through the garage, which was two floors. He shivered as it ceased, yet realization dawned on him. After a moment of fear, he knew who let out the scream. Adelaide.

"Great Scott! Someone might have broken in!" His voice wasn't as loud as it usually was. Doc was frantic now, racing down the stairs after he had hastily put on a bathrobe. As he got to the bottom of the staircase, he leapt over to the area where Adelaide had been sleeping. As Doc reached the couch, he realized that no one was there. The girl had been having night terrors. As he was about to calm her down, thinking she had woken up, he was surprised as her body flopped back onto the couch, as if nothing had happened at all.

As the adrenaline rush seemed to fade away, Doc sighed, panting slightly. That gave him quite a scare, hearing a noise like that. It would be good to talk to her in the morning about it, and help her to not have the night terror again. He smiled once more as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling almost smoothly, if not a bit ragged.

When he turned to leave, the name uttered from her lips made him stop short.

"_E-Emmett,"_ she had whimpered, her breathing now sounding almost irregular. As he walked back over to her, he realized something. She had never once called him 'Emmett'. Always sir, Doctor Brown, or Doc, which she still had a hard time getting used to. He knew for a fact that she was having a nightmare, and walked over to her again.

He watched her with a pained expression on his face. Watched as she writhed around in her sleep, calling out to him, her voice almost sounding fearful. He bent down in front of the couch, sighing as he watched more, not being able to do much at all.

As Doc heard the next word uttered, he tensed, about ready to walk up to Donald Patrickson and sock him in the nose, maybe even get him fired for employee harassment. After hearing the man's name said with pain, he whipped out the mind reader he had hid in 1955. He had no idea why he hid the invention away, it was quite the useful thing to have when you needed to know what was wrong.

As he applied a suction to her head, he whispered words of encouragement. "All right, Adell, let me see into your limbic system," his voice was soft, albeit strained, and warm at the same time. As he thought over the shortened version of her name, he felt it sounded cute.

As soon as he heard an ever so faint crackling, he felt himself almost being pushed into the dream, and he was horrified. He originally had thought the first night mare could have been a rape fantasy. Earlier that month, she had told Doc that most women enjoyed those types of dreams, and admitted that those dreams scared the living hell out of her. He smiled as he thought of her as one of the few that hated things like that. He remembered exactly why he had asked this particular question. He wanted to dive deeper into what women are like, and some of their feelings.

But he was still unnerved by what he saw in the dream. He was in it, as well, and he was lying completely still on his back. He spotted Adelaide as well, weeping over his body. His body tensed as he saw a shadowy figure come out from the darkness. He watched Adelaide's face change from mournful to pure unadulterated rage. She screamed foul obscenities, which took Doc by surprise, but he figured he would have done the same thing had someone murdered a close friend.

He felt pathetic and hopeless as she jumped up, and ran at him, of course being cruelly kicked aside as if she were worthless. That was when he realized exactly who the shadow-man was. His horrid, ugly laugh made shivers go up his spine. Adelaide must have been so stressed that she was having nightmares about him.

'_The poor girl,'_ Doc thought, wanting to kneel down and hug her tightly.

He felt he had finished watching her dreams, so he willed himself to leave the depressing scene of torment, sorrow, and fury. As he took the dream-reader device off his head, he took the suction off her forehead. Doc then gently shook Adelaide awake. He smiled softly as curious brown eyes looked up at him.

"Good morning, Dr. Brown," she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"It's midnight," Doc replied to her, grinning lightly.

She gasped, and shot up. "Wh-What did I do, did I scare you?" Doc was surprised, since she was acting as if this was normal for her. She looked around frantically, then relaxed into a sitting position. She felt her cheeks burn crimson as he looked at her with shock on his face.

"Wait, this happens to you a lot?"

"Yes… Well, it used to. I would scream bloody murder while I was still asleep, and then fall back on my pillow. Those are the only dreams I don't recall." While she was talking, she tried recalling what the dream after that was, and her eyes widened. She bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Doc's neck. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Brown," she said, sounding as if she would cry at any moment. She relaxed as he patted her back and spoke soothingly.

"It's quite alright, Adelaide," he said, his first time addressing her as such. As Adelaide pulled away, she had a sheepish grin. "You said my name," as she spoke, the sparkle of her eyes returned. He chuckled lightly, smiling softly at her.

"Could I sit on the couch?" As soon as the question left his mouth, she immediately scooted over, giving him room to sit. She watched him sit next to her, and then felt a throbbing pain, just then realizing how hard and fast her heart was beating. It started to beat all the more as he pulled her to lay on his shoulder or chest, whichever would be more comfortable. As she did so, the two both drifted off into a nice, nightmare-free sleep.

10: 00 A.M.

Doctor Brown woke with a start, blinking rapidly as he took in the sight of his garage. It had been years since he had woken up on the couch, almost seven years now, since he had built an upper level. He looked down at Adelaide, sleeping peacefully on his lap, and sighed as he stretched as much as he could without waking her.

After a moment of peace, he turned his head to look at the clock. 10: 03 A.M. Shit, he was usually up much sooner. Then he looked down at Adelaide's peaceful features, her body almost completely still, except for the chest that rose and fell more smoothly. Definitely smoother than it had been the night before. He pushed his crabbiness about oversleeping aside, since he had to comfort Adelaide.

After thinking about the girl for the second time that morning, he felt her forehead, which was still very, very warm. Not as warm as it had been the night before, but still significantly higher than deemed average.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed the phone that was almost a foot from the couch. As his hand finally reached the phone, he picked it up, and dialed the Biology dean's number. Maybe Dr. Abbot would want to reminisce about the past, and how the campus had changed. He smiled as he thought of it. Realization made his smile fade, though. Dr. Abbot was long gone, and had been replaced by…

"Shit," luckily, for Doc, the phone wasn't to his ear as of yet. He tried thinking of what he would say to his former arch-rival, the bastard that had been claiming his friend's nightmares.

"Yes? Who is this," a man spoke, hints of annoyance clear as day in his voice.

"Hello," Doc spoke, annoyed that Donald treated others that way. "This is Emmett Brown, cal," as he started to state his name and business, he was cut off by a chuckle.

"Well, now. How interesting. None other than old Lunatic Brown… What do you want, a job? Too broke to support your LSD addiction?" He laughed at his own joke, while Doc rolled his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with me, Patrickson… Your newest Biology professor has become ill, and she cannot teach class today," he said, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

The response was yet another chuckle. "Well, how is that? The madman has finally lost his virginity, huh? And with someone so young, too… How was it? When did she push you off of her?"

His comments made Doc grate his teeth. How dare he say such a thing! "I'm sorry, Patrickson, but I find getting to know women is the best way to get into their heart. Getting into her pants is not my plan. I thought you'd settle down after marrying Jill? What if she were to find out what you've been doing for the past few years?"

Doc heard almost a coughing sound from the other end of the line, and smiled triumphantly. "I have nothing more to say to," as he was about to finish his last words, they were cut off, just as his first were.

"Tell her to come to the dean's office tomorrow." After that, a click told him that the conversation was over. He sighed in relief, knowing that that hadn't been Patrickson's worst.

He contemplated waking the female resting peacefully, yet decided against it, and stroked her hair softly with his left hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eccentric Minds think Alike**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Back to the Future or any of the characters except Adelaide. Also, I obviously don't get profit from this little fic XD

**Notes**: Woah. I was really in a slump, with no ideas AT ALL LOL. I kinda jumped around a little… Yeah… I just wanted to get to the point of the first movie. I did have a plan for the confrontation, but I just didn't feel like typing it out. The scenes where it involves the movie are kind of rushed, mainly because I don't feel like detailing stuff people already saw in the movie…

**Tuesday, July 8****th****, 1985**

**Doc's Garage **

**3: 00 PM**

It had been a long while the confrontation between Doc, Adelaide, and Donald Patrickson. The actual confrontation wasn't bad, at least Doc thought that it hadn't been. It was quick and to the point, and surprisingly easy.

Doc was thinking on it a bit as he looked over the plans for his big project. He thought whether to have Adelaide help on the time machine, and wondered if she would think him crazy if he were to tell her. She was an intelligent young woman, he would never deny that. The thing was, would she be open-minded enough to accept and support his project. He would do well with a person to help him on this, and he smiled to himself as he thought about her reaction. She did seem simply awestruck whenever he would tell her about his experiments, anyways.

His thoughts were silenced as he heard a knock at his garage door, and the soft sound of a door being unlocked. As his turned his head to see the person entering his home, his features lightened as he saw it was Adelaide walking in. His expression changed though, when he saw he cast a friendly glance at him, then don a slightly frightened expression. He stood up, walking over to where she had set herself down.

"Adelaide, is everything alright?" His question her head to perk up, and she averted her eyes slightly in embarrassment.

"Patrickson… And my Biology class…" Her lack of volume worried Doc.

"Wait, what happened? What did he do?"

Adelaide hesitated for a moment before responding. "T-They got me alone… It was horrible," she said, withdrawing into herself a moment. Doc was confused for a second.

"Do you mean Patrickson and his _wife_?" He spat the last word out with disgust.

She nodded lightly. "He called me to his office before my first class at eleven," she said, almost clenching her teeth all the while, "should have never gone to see him… When I got there, his little wife was in a corner. It was horrible, Doc. All they did was ask rude questions and bash you… And they got worse when I tried defending you," she finished, breathing a sigh out.

He did feel warm inside when he heard that she had tried to defend him, yet felt a bubbling fury in his heart when he heard how horrible they treated her. She had nothing to do with his reputation, yet they were trying to pull her in the middle. He looked down at her a moment. "What did you say about your Biology class?"

Her head went down a little. "Worst behaved group of kids I've seen in years, including my own high school class," she grumbled. "They are very disrespectful, and never listen to me. Always trying to make me weak, I guess everything," she finished.

Doc examined her for another moment, clearly concerned, before standing. "I think I'll visit the class next time you have it," he spoke, not giving her a chance to respond before continuing with, "Come on, I have something that may cheer you up. Plus, I have been wondering whether to have you help me on it."

Adelaide's head perked up slightly. As she stood, Doc noticed a warm smile starting to pull at her features. "An experiment?" She asked, almost sounded more excited about the project than him visiting her class.

"Well, Adell, if I may call you that," he started to say, continuing when she nodded, "it's the project that has consumed most of both my life and my fortune." She appeared extremely interested. He beckoned for her to follow him as he walked over to the table that he had been at earlier. There, on the table, sat a box, with oddly shaped lights. He turned to her. "This is a Flux Capacitor." She tilted her head, bending down to examine it.

"What does it do, Doc?" She turned her head to him as she examined it further. He smiled, happy to explain. "It is what makes time travel possible," his voice was almost confident, yet had a hint of worry, as he waited in anticipation for her reaction to his invention.

"Time Travel?" Her question made Doc want to bash his head against a wall. _Of course, just like all the_ – "You're building a time machine? What were you planning to make the time machine in? I think stainless steel would help, right?" He was now awestruck at this point. For someone to almost immediately jump on board like she did _and _offer suggestions, it warmed him, and he smiled brightly.

"Yes, and that is why I chose a Delorean for the job. I was also wondering if you'd be up to the task of maybe helping me with it?" He watched with happiness as her face immediately brightened. "I-I-I would do anything! I-I-I mean, of course I will help you with your project," she said, trying to calm herself down.

He smiled again at her and nodded. "Would you like to work on it now?" With a nod from Adelaide, they set off to work on the time machine.

**Wednesday, September 10****th****, 1985**

**10: 00 AM**

It had been almost two to three months since Adelaide had started to help Doc with the time machine, and things were going quite well. Marty hadn't been visiting as often, not because he disliked to be with both the two of them, but because he had recently gotten a girlfriend, a sweet girl named Jennifer. The two didn't mind the absence of Marty, due to the fact that he had no idea of the time machine, and Doc had told Adelaide that he wanted it to be a surprise for him.

Over the past months, Adelaide's affections had progressed, much like the time machine had. It was almost unbearable for her, keeping the crush to herself. She bore it though, and at least tried to keep calm. It was hard for her when he seemed to be so close, though. After a while, she had gotten more and more comfortable with using his first name, as he did with her nickname.

"Hey, Adell? Could you pass that screwdriver next to you?" Doc said, looking up from the Delorean. She snapped out of her trance and blinked. "Oh, uhm. Sure, Emmett. One moment," She said, taking the screwdriver over to him. She gently knelt down next to him. "Is there anything I can help with?" She asked, smiling lightly. He nodded. "Could you hold this while I finish putting this in?" Adelaide nodded, placing her hand where he had asked her to. With his hand still there, her hand went over his own. As her hand made contact, she felt something like a tingly feeling in her hand, which she swore he felt too, as he looked at her in confusion. She cast it aside as she replaced her hand, watching him twist the screw into place.

"Emmett," she spoke, pausing before continuing with, "When you finish this, what times would you want to visit first?" He turned his head towards her. "What time period? Good question… I think I'd love to visit the 1880's, definitely. I've always wanted to be a cowboy. Or at least see what life was like…" Adelaide brightened. "Me as well… One of my ancestors had her own shop selling art. My grandmother told me that my whole family lived in Hill Valley until the 1940's," she said, a silly grin on her face.

"Very interesting. My own family came to America in the early 1900's. We were the Von Brauns then, but my family got it changed as soon as we arrived."

"Wow… That's really interesting. It's like everyone in this town is connected in some way…" Doc nodded his agreement and continued working.

**Saturday, October 26****th****, 1985**

**Twin Pines Mall**

**9: 00 AM**

Adelaide had just arrived from the local coffee shop with two cups in her hands, one coffee, one tea. She got out of the car, and hurried over to the big white van with the coffees in hand. Once she came to the van, she smiled. "Emmett, you called Marty, right?" She asked, watching him come out of the van wearing a tee shirt decorated with trains. "Yes, it appears the boy is late for school. My clocks were all twenty-five minutes behind, and all." She chuckled at this. "Ah, the clock experiment. I am kind of glad I was not in the garage for that. That would have scared the living daylights out of me."

She offered him the cup of coffee, and he took it gratefully, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you, Adell, it was quite kind of you to go out to fetch these," Doc said, sipping lightly at the coffee before exiting into his van. After a moment, he poked his head out of the van. "Please, do come in. It's going to be a long day." Adelaide smiled. "Thank you, Emmett," she said before climbing into the van, and pulling out a book.

**1: 09 AM**

"Where is he? He said he would be here at 1: 15 AM…" Doc's worry amused Adelaide more than she would admit, or show. "Don't worry, it's only 1: 10 now. He shouldn't be too much longer," her attempts at calming Doc down seemed to work. "Ok, I guess you're right. We should both put on the radiation suits now, ok?" She nodded, getting the white suit out that Doc had lent her. She jumped into it, walking over to her helmet.

Once it was finally nearly 1: 17, Marty appeared, holding Doc's camera with him. "Hey, Adelaide, it's good to see you. Where's the Doc?" She pointed a finger to the van, which started to produce smoke. The car rolled onto the parking lot ground, and Doc got out. "Marty! You made it," he said, his smile bright. "Yeah," Marty replied, showing the same friendly affection.

"Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life," Doc said, his words rushed in his excitement. Adelaide smiled at his enthusiasm, as she knew that she did the same thing when talking about anything that she loved. Marty looked at the car. "Well, it's a Delorean, right?" Doc sighed lightly, lightly touching Marty's arm to guide him. "Bare with me, Marty, all of your questions will be answered. Roll tape, we'll proceed." Marty nodded. "All right, I'm ready."

Doc stood up straight, pushing his chest out slightly. Adelaide watched as he began to speak with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Good evening, I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 1985," he paused, looking down at his wrist to check the time, " 1:18 a.m. and this is

temporal experiment number one." He paused for another second, hurrying over to get his dog, Einstein. "C'mon, Einy, hey hey boy, get in there, that a boy, in you

go, get down, that's it." He stood up again after he had strapped the dog in.

"Please note that Einstein's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch," he said, showing the two watches as a minute passed on the clocks. "Right, check, Doc," Marty said, nodding.

"Watch this. Not me, the car, the car," he paused for a moment, looking at Marty, and then over to Adelaide. "If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious shit." He revved up the engine, and waited as the speed climbed higher and higher, until it reached about 65. He let it go, and kept Marty still as the car started shooting towards the pair.

In a flash of blue light, the car was gone, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. Adelaide stared at the road for a moment in awe. It had worked. She had witnessed the first time travel success. She was elated, and watched as Doc jumped up and down with such glee, and ran over to the pair. "It worked, Emmett!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, and was both surprised and glad when he hugged back.

After a few minutes, Doc readied the Delorean with plutonium and explained to Marty what had happened. They all seemed happy, until Doc's face lost color suddenly. Both Marty and Adelaide were confused. "Oh my god," he breathed, "they found me, I don't know how but they found me." Both turned. "Run for it, both of you!"

"Wait, who, who?" Both Adelaide and Marty exclaimed at the same time. "Who do you think, the Libyans!" Their heads whirled around. Sure enough, a large blue-ish van rounded the corner, a man ready to shoot out from the sunroof. The first bullets ricocheted off of the van. "I'll hold their fire!" Doc said, running to the front of the van with a small gun in hand. As Adelaide tried to follow, Marty pulled her back, hiding behind the side of the van. The two watched the van stop in front of Doc, holding his hands up and showing his defenselessness, and watched the Libyan man shoot him three times. As Marty saw this, he yelled out. "No! Bastards!" He ran out, while Adelaide stood, the shock not letting her budge. As Marty came back, to the other side, he nearly pulled Adelaide into the car. After she had quickly gone to the passenger side, he got in, and drove off, trying to outrun the terrorists. He tried his best to ignore the quiet sobs from Adelaide, as he didn't think crying was the best idea for him at the moment. He had almost reached 85 mph before he turned. "Let's see if these bastards can do 90," he growled, shifting into gear. As he sped up, there was a flash of blue, and suddenly, there was a scarecrow in the windshield. Both were frightened, and Adelaide clung to Marty as they crashed in the barn.

**November 5****th****, 1955**

**Hill Valley**

**6: 03 AM**

They both tried getting out, albeit carefully, and looked up to see a family staring at them. As they tried to talk, the family ran screaming. Marty went to the door, apologizing for crashing into their barn, an stumbled back as they shot at him. Adelaide jumped into the car, and stayed calm as Marty floored it and the Delorean shot towards the road, and winced as he ran over one of the pine trees. As they reached the highway, Adelaide suggested for them to stop. They got out, looking around a little. "We should as someone what year it is," she advised. When they stopped a car to ask, the female in the passenger seat paniced and they drove off. Adelaide gave up and helped Marty hide the time machine. They walked together to Hill Valley, and she followed him into the coffee shop, and sat down while Marty looked through the phone book. As Marty sat down, Biff and his cronies walked in, and started harassing the boy next to Marty, who turned out to be his father.

And as he ran out, so did Adell and Marty. They ran until they found him in a tree. And as he fell, Adell attempted to keep Marty from pushing him out of the way of the oncoming car.

That night, Adelaide and Marty went to visit Doc from 1955, to help with the time machine. Adelaide knocked on his door, and was confused when the door opened a little then closed. As she stepped closer, the door opened, and a young looking Doc pulled her and Marty in. Quickly closing the door, he turned to them with something odd on his head.

"Quiet, I don't want to know your name, I don't want to know anything about you," he said, plugging a suction cup to her forehead. "I'm going to read your thoughts."

"Let's see, you come a long distance," he said. "Yeah, we-" "Don't tell me, you distraught because the person who you love is too dense to notice," he continued, and gave her a raised eyebrow as her cheeks turned crimson. "You wish to get a subscription with the Saturday evening post?"

Marty finally piped up. "Doc, we're from the future. We came here in a time machine YOU invented. Now we need your help to get back to the year 1985." Doc seemed agitated. "This damn thing doesn't work at all," he said, unclasping the part around his neck and set it on a table. Adelaide watched as Marty and Doc argued slightly. "You're the only one who knows how to work your time machine."

After their bickering, Adelaide followed them as Doc tried to escape. She watched Marty explain how doc had figured out the flux capacitor. As doc deplaned his door, his eyes were wide.

Adelaide waited for the two men to bring the car back.

Back with the car safely in the garage, Marty carefully set the video camera up with the tv. "Here it is," and began to play the tape. They all watched the screen closely. "Wait, what was that I said?" Marty quickly rewound the video, and they watched doc saying the electricity number, until his 1955 counterpart flipped out and ran from the room. The two found him seeking advice from a portrait. "Emmett, it should be ok," Adelaide said as they walked over. Marty showed the flyer to him. Doc looked at both of them after he read the flyer. "This is it!" His exclamation caused the both of them to sigh with relief. "If we could somehow harness this bolt of lightning, channel it into the flux capacitor, it just might work," he said, standing, and pacing a little. After a moment he sighed, a new confidence in his eyes. "Next Saturday night, we're sending you two back to the future!"

"Sure, I could spend a week in 1955," Marty said, smiling weakly, " I could hang out, you could show me around." As he spoke both scientists were about to protest this at the same time, but stopped as they saw the other. Adelaide gave Doc the floor, as she thought he would be able to explain it better. "Marty, that's completely out of the question, you must not leave this house. you must not see anybody or talk to anybody. Anything you do could have serious reprocautions on future events," Doc spoke, taking a moment to breath before ending with, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure, okay," Marty responded, sounding slightly disappointed. The Doc now turned to Adelaide. "And you, redhead," he addressed her, not knowing her name, "You'd do well to do the same thing." He looked more suspicious about the girl than he had with Marty. To him, she seemed very anxious and hesitant. He had the feeling of awkward thoughts, or at least shyness. He cast the thoughts from his mind as he turned again to Marty. "Marty, you interacted with anybody else today, besides me?" His voice sounded interested, the inner scientist in him wanting to know what could be the result.

"Um, yeah well I might have sort of ran into my parents," Marty replied albeit sheepishly. He bit his lip, not knowing what it could mean. Adelaide watched Doc's normally wide eyes go wider as Marty spoke. "Great Scott! Let me see that photograph again of your brother," he said, hurrying the two of them to look at the picture. Adelaide looked curiously, as she hadn't seen the picture when Marty had shown it earlier. The only problem with the picture, though, was the taller male next to Marty had no head.

"Just as I thought, this proves my theory, look at your brother!" Doc's voice was louder than normal, mostly from enthusiasm and worry. "It's as if he's being erased," Marty breathed out, a look of confusion crossing his features. "Erased from existence," Doc said, correcting Marty.


End file.
